


that secret would stay with him till he died.

by jensencanfricklemyfrackle



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Frustrated Gibbs, Reciprocated Crushes, angry Gibbs, older man kink, secret crushes, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensencanfricklemyfrackle/pseuds/jensencanfricklemyfrackle
Summary: really short fic of secret crushes, an older man kink and a very introverted and shy reader : )
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs x Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	that secret would stay with him till he died.

prompt: Frustrated angry gibbs in secluded room (base anger on season 12 “the calling” when news of dornegets death) and silent shy y/n (abby forensic assistant) finds him and sooths him (has a bit of crush on older man)

Gibbs flew into the secluded broom closet on the second floor like a silent storm, and then let out a not so silent yell of frustration as he slammed his hand down on a nearby shelf, rattling the spray bottles and rolls of paper towels. The news of Dorneget’s death had just hit the bullpen and Gibbs had moved to the broom closet the moment he could be spared so his team wouldn’t see his reaction.

He had been expecting to be able to let out his anger on the inanimate objects but he had not be expecting to hear a squeak of surprise and fear from behind the door. He turned around sharply and closed the door to find Y/n pressed to the space of the wall behind the door and shelving, eyes wide with shock and surprise.

“Y/n” Gibbs breathed out, masking his anger with blankness at the sight of the younger girl, her white lab coat and two braids reminding him of her boss, Abby Sciuto. Y/n was Abby’s protegee in a way, her assissant, the first one Abby had really accepted into her space (seeing as they both had an addiction to Cafpow and loud music so it didn’t take them long to bond).

“Y/n, what are you doing in here?”

“ I – I – um….” Y/n trailed off, thumb and pointer finger coming up to pick at her bottom lip in an anxious tick as she avoided Gibbs’s piercing blue eyes. “No one ever comes in here…. I come here to have a quiet moment –“

Gibbs raised an eyebrow as she trailed off, his anger slowly trickling away as he focused on her. “Why?”

“uh – you know… reasons…” she shrugged, picking nervously at her lip so hard that a small dot of blood appeared on her lip, and frowned to herself and licked her lips every few seconds to stop the blood beading on her lip. “I get really nervous really easy, Boss –“

“Gibbs” Gibbs corrected quietly.

“Gibbs” Y/n repeated, and she slowly took a few steps to get out of the corner and closer to the door. “I have really bad anxiety, that’s why I like the basement… and forensics - evidence and blood samples don’t talk or say anything”

Her cheeks were flushed a dark red as she talked, now mumbling quietly under her breath, getting more and more embarrassed and nervous. She had a secret that no one knew, that she had a really bad crush on Gibbs. Even though she was much younger than him (she was only 28), she had a thing for blue eyed, silver haired older men, the more silent and intimidating the better. Of course she never had the nerve to talk or even look at men like that but she worked for Gibbs, and he often visited the lab for Abby and the things she put together for his cases.

Gibbs watched her for a moment and noticed the embarrassment, prompting a soft smile, his mind distracted of his anger for now, just for a moment. “I get it, Y/n, you like being by yourself. Sorry for invading your space.”

“No, no – you can invade my space anytime!” she blurted out, then let out a squeak of embarrassment. “No, wait, that came out wrong. I – I gotta go!”

She was quick to run out of the room, leaving behind a scent of lavender. Gibbs didn’t even have time to protest, to ask her to stay. He could never admit it but he had a fondness for her, a fondness that was similar to the feeling for Abby, but just an added extra feeling that he could never tell her, or anyone else. Sometime he felt wrong (disgusted sometimes) about the feelings that sometimes rose whenever he saw Y/n, like when she was so involved in her music that she blasted through her headphones, or when she left a cup of hot coffee on his desk on his birthday, something no one ever mentioned per Gibb’s request, but she did it anyway. He couldn’t help it, he had a tiny crush on the introverted woman. But that secret would stay with him till he died.


End file.
